Standing Behind me
by Rivaxoruslawless
Summary: Arian has entered the guild of her dreams, but she doesn't know what to expect. May have future lemons(Which sadly Arian will be witnessing xD). Contains Oc's but has all the other characters as well w If a lot of people like it I will continue it.


A train ticket wasn't much different from a ticket like this. At least I'd like to think that, there was a fine line between dreaming and reality. This was far from that, highly considering I had lived most of my life as a mundane human creature of society obsessed with tv shows. One day - it all just meshed together. Of course, this ticket had my name, my id number, and a small insignia of the Fairy Tail guild upon it. With that, I was off, just two weeks previous studying to get into a college course. Yet, life took you in a lot of different directions.

Swinging the ticket around I turned the corner, spotting the guild made my eyes open wide. Taking in a breath - I almost thought I was going to trip. Followed by my feet being caught on each other I tripped forward, a young man running past me. The smell of fire filled my nose as I went to look up to see who it was. I could see the pink of his hair and his scarf flowing behind. A flying cat travelling by his side. I grinned, Natsu and Happy probably off on a job. Yet there was a strict rule - I wasn't to know anybody just yet. Even if I had seen their faces on a screen, it was only a new discovery that you could move to these worlds.

I walked into the guild nervously, making sure my notebook was still inside my jacket. Along with the pencil connected to the rims of that notebook. I remembered to keep my breathing in check as I walked through the doors. My ears were drowned out by the sound of others talking and fighting. I knew that they were a lively guild but I didn't expect a cup to be thrown across my face. I stood in place until it passed. My first stop had to be with the guild master.

Makarov was laughing at the bar with mirajane, of course I could see them across the room. Though I wish I had glasses - the thought was buried when someone hit me in the back. Sending me forward I was scared to look around. Seeing that it was Gray as Erza had pushed him into me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to push Gray into you." Erza said blinking towards me as Gray, shirtless as usual, scrambled up. Whatever he had done to piss her off, he was probably just happy I was here to distract her. I stood up before Erza could have the chance to help me and smiled.

"It's nothing… I - uhhh came to join Fairy Tail." I placed my hands behind my back. Holding a wrist in one hand as Erza's confused look turned into a smile. She grabbed Gray by his hair and dragged him back to another corner of the room telling me she would talk later since she was sadly busy. As soon as they were gone I let out a breath of relief. It almost felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I started to walk towards the bar again, finally able to approach Makarov.

"Hi." I almost mumbled waving my hand to the old man as I caught his attention.

"Well hi there to you too! Did you need to submit a job?" Makarov said as he set down the paper he had been holding. I shook my head, and showed him my ticket. It actually encased information that this guild was suggested to me by a friend - whoever that friend might have been I'm not sure.

"I was looking to join Fairy Tail." I explained to him as I stood back, my body tense with the nervousness that I was feeling. After his eyes had scanned over the piece of paper he handed it back to me and I stuffed it in a pocket of my pants. He grinned at me.

"Well welcome to Fairy Tail my child, Miraa give Arian here a guild mark." I turned to Mira as I climbed onto one of the chairs next to her. Pulling out what looked to be a stamp she held it carefully in her hand.

"I'm glad you came to join us, where would you like your mark." It suddenly dawned on me that I didn't think that I would actually get this far. How easy it was, kind of scared me. I pulled back my shirt a bit, careful not to show off my bra. Mira pressed the stamp on my collarbone and I felt a strange sensation before it melted away. Leaving a clear black Guild crest on the left side of my collarbone.

"Thank you Mira, I honestly didn't think I'd get this far." I laughed rather nervously as she put the stamp away and looked at me. Quickly grabbing a cup of water she handed it to me.

"You looked thirsty, and you'll fit in just fine. Anyone is welcome here after all. So now you're free to pick a job and start working. I can't wait to see what kind of magic you have." Mira's words sent some sort of confidence in me. Since I didn't have much of it to begin with, choosing a job probably was the best way to start. I still had to find a place to live, or otherwise give away the fact I was from a different world. I sipped on the water and nodded my head, after I was done I wandered over to the job request board. My eyes scanning over the difficulty and pay, going on my first job alone probably wasn't the best idea.

I sighed, lowering my head slightly before I heard someone next to me. Looking over it was Lucy, what she had just said slipped over my head. Making me just smile before she ended up having to repeat herself it seemed.

"You must be new to Fairy Tail, I'm Lucy." She outstretched her hand, forcing me to stop hiding my hands behind myself as I pulled a hand out to shake hers.

"Arian…." I mused as I looked at her turn to the board.

"Going on your first job alone can be difficult, if you'd like I can go with you." I beamed practically, bowing to her.

"It would mean a lot Lucy." I saw her hands waving in front of her making me stand up straight again.

"It's nothing really, just pick the job and we'll be off. Besides there's a certain hot head I could avoid right now anyway." She must have been talking about Natsu. I looked towards the jobs and peeled one off. 'Thief in local town needs to be caught' she looked at the job and back to me. "Are you sure this one?" I nodded my head sticking my index fingers together.

"I'm better at beating people up then I am finding things so I just figured." I took note of the keys by her side. That just told me she was a celestial wizard. Which I already knew but, gave me an excuse to know it otherwise. Though I'm sure she had some sort of popularity in the magazines Fairy Tail had.

"Well alright then, it's just in the next town over. Let's go!" Lucy grinned as she grabbed my wrist and started to walk out of the guild. It wasn't until I pulled away that she didn't grab me again. The trip to the next town was an awkward one. Considering I didn't say a word on the train ride. I just stared out the window the whole time trying not to make any eye contact. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. As I tried to settle down we came to the next town. Stepping off I turned to Lucy.

"So what's the address say." I asked as she lifted the flyer up to see what it said.

"Probably somewhere in the middle of town, couldn't be that hard to find right?" I chuckled a little.

"I don't know…. I have a horrible sense of direction honestly." I scratched my cheek for a moment as Lucy patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find it Arian." She walked ahead of me. Making me sigh, I wasn't so good at making friends. So making friends with people I actually looked up to, almost seemed impossible. I shook my head of the thoughts and started to walk slightly behind Lucy until we got to the man's house. The one who had submitted the job request. I stood in front of Lucy to knock on the door, out of habit since many of my friends back home had anxiety when it came to it. While I freaked out internally I made due with what strength I had.

"Hi sir, we're from the Fairy Tail guild about your thief. We wanted to see you if you had any information on him." I asked as he blinked. He looked to be an older man, his hair grayed over and a large scar across his right eye. He wasn't much taller than me, and for being someone who was five foot five inches it meant that he wasn't very tall because of that hunch he had.

Lucy leaned into my ear for a moment. "I'd be a lot more careful who you accept jobs from, I've been in more than one bad positions because of that." she whispered as I looked at her nodding my head. I understood that well enough, I was sure though I was the last person anyone wanted to kidnap. As the old man moved back we entered his house, making Lucy gasp. "It looks like a tornado blew through this place." There was scratches in the couch. Things splayed here and there and broken glass everywhere. Had he not taken the time to clean this place up before we got here? Seriously.

"That's what I thought. The thief came and went so fast I hardly caught a glimpse of him. He's a huge man though, has to be still around town somewhere. I fear that he might target other houses so I'm depending on you two wizards to catch him." Huge man, that wasn't a lot to go off of but someone had to have been bound to seen him. I looked at Lucy for a moment.

"No problem, we'll catch him and have him arrested in no time." She looked pumped up, clenching a fist to where I could see her pink guild mark. It made me smile before I nodded my head, my first job was exciting!

"You would think the old man would have gotten a better look of the guy who robbed him. We've been looking all day!" Lucy slouched over as I watched her, she was right though. The sun was already dipping behind the mountains and we had passed this damn fountain at least five times. I sighed and placed my hands into my pockets.

"Maybe I should have concentrated on finding a place to stay tonight. I was just so eager to get into the guild." I said out loud catching the wizards attention as she stood up.

"You don't live anywhere?" She asked as I tensed up, crap, good going Arian. Now everyone's gonna know you're a homeless nineteen year old.

"Well no. I just moved out of my mom's place and don't have a job or anything. I've always wanted to be a Fairy Tail Wizard so I went there on a suggestion from a friend." I placed my palms together.

"There's dorms…. but I do guess you could find a cheap apartment." She thought out loud as I waved my hand in front of my face.

"No need, I'll find a place it's not a big deal. It's the jewels that are the problem. Though I'm sure you've got your own troubles with it." I grinned. Though her look didn't seem like she was very amused with me. I stopped when I spotted something ahead of us though. A large shape, much larger than a human could be. Followed by growling until it stepped out into the street light.

"What the heck is that thing!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed one of her keys. It looked like a wolfman. Sharp claws on the ends of his paws and a ripped pair of shorts being his only undergarments. His stench caught me off guard as I pressed my hand against my nose.

"I think it's that Thief." I commented, Lucy pulled the key forward and opened the gate to Taurus. The bull mooing as he came out.

"Don't you dare touch Lucy's body with those filthy hands." he snorted.

"TAURUS this isn't the time!" Lucy scolded as he charged. I stepped back for a moment ready to take my notebook out but the wolf man struck Taurus away easily. Running forward towards me he closed the ten foot gap quickly. I jumped off to the right as his claws raked my left calf. Making me wince as I fell down. Lucy quickly grabbed my arm and we ran into an alleyway. She tried to catch her breath as I then pulled out my notebook.

"I know how to catch him but I'm going to need you to give me some time." I said as she looked rather confused but nodded her head anyway. Quickly pulling out another key, she summoned Leo.

"Leo I need you to hold of a thief for me. He's like…. a giant wolfman." I didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation as I pulled out my pencil. I opened to a random page of the line notebook and started to write down a sentence.

'His eyes were as red as blood, but despite this he obeyed his master clearly. The wolf was at least five feet tall, a beast worthy of dealing with any opponent two legged or not.' After I was done. I pulled the page out and placed it folded between my teeth. Clapping my hands together I could hear the wolf man fighting with Leo at the end of the alley. Blowing on the piece of paper I felt the wind carry the pencil markings out into the air. Swarming around I watched as they appeared in the form of a gray wolf I had thought of as I wrote it. Closing my notebook and placing the pencil inside. I pointed towards the theif.

"Go help Leo, we need to capture that guy." The wolf huffed before turning towards the enemy and charging. Lucy turning to look at me.

"That's your magic?!" She asked half surprised.

"It kinda works like script magic I guess." I smirked, after that my wolf managed to take down the thief. As Leo straightened his tie he looked at me. Lucy closed his gate before he could say a word to me though. My wolf also vanished before the police showed up. After that job, the old man paid the two of us. Returning home late that night to Magnolia. Of course I didn't currently have a home, which made Lucy stop me before I tried to get away. "You can spend the night at my house if you really need it." She said to me. I shook my head, I could tell with my nose that she had a visitor in her house. I ran off before she could say anything else.


End file.
